


In Storms With You

by rinoahyuna



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinoahyuna/pseuds/rinoahyuna
Summary: Collection of ficlets/drabbles, various pairings.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from LJ

Title : {1} We were there

Pairing : Sakumoto

Prompt : Drunk (Originally posted [HERE)](https://rinoahyuna.livejournal.com/12697.html)

+++

“I – don’t think this is a good idea,” Sho murmured as he looked nervously down at Jun, who was currently slumped on the sofa and giggling like a total idiot. To his left, Nino snorted like he couldn’t help it.  
  
“Give him a minute,” Nino said, like he knew exactly what he was talking about. “The alcohol will do its job so you better be ready to do yours. Just as we rehearsed, okay?”  
  
“But Nino –“  
  
“Nope, not gonna happen, Sho-chan,” Nino said and eventually cutting him off. “Let me remind you that you asked for my help, so this is me doing that. I’m not letting you back out on me and J now that we’re here. So, you’re doing this. End of discussion.”  
  
He shook his head, unsure. Well, to be fair, he knew what he wanted, what he called Nino over for help, but he clearly didn’t expect – this. Seeing Jun like this was both surprising and overwhelming, and despite Sho’s qualms about Jun eventually not remembering any of this come morning, he knew deep down that he wanted to do it anyway.  
  
He’d planned a confession long ago, but he just couldn’t get the timing right. There were instances where he’d imagined stuff like simply tugging Jun into a dark corner and kissing him there, but his fears always end up getting the best of him before he could even make a move.  
  
It’s frustrating, yes, and there were times when it was so difficult to deal with his affection knowing there was no Jun to offer it to. But he was to blame for it, simply because he was a coward. He loved Jun with all of his heart but he was so afraid of rejection that he couldn’t tell Jun about it straight to his face, even though he knew, he felt, that it had always been mutual.  
  
He wondered who was the bigger idiot between the two of them, really.  
  
“Do you think he won’t – get angry?” he whispered, worried yet again as he watched Jun nuzzled his face against one of Sho’s cushions. The knot in his stomach twisted at the sight, and he wondered, what he would give to replace that cushion so Jun would nuzzle against him instead.  
  
“Well, that depends,” Nino said, amused; “Are you planning on raping him?”  
  
Sho whipped around, affronted. “What? No!”  
  
“Good,” Nino beamed at him, “and I guess the answer is no. Anyway, the camera’s in place so, you know, you can just start whenever you like. Just sit next to him and when he starts giggling and singing, ask your questions. I swear to you he will tell you everything.” Nino said before making a silly two-fingered salute and turning around towards the direction of the door to leave.  
  
Sho bit his lips and watched Nino’s retreating back until he disappeared, gaze settling on Jun cooing and calling Sho’s name on his sofa.  
  
He took the few steps towards Jun, his heart racing. Jun looked up and smiled.  
  
“Sho-san, hi. Good evening ~” Jun singsonged. Sho breathed deeply and reached down to caress Jun’s warm cheeks, flushed red from alcohol.  
  
“Hey, you,” he whispered, swallowing hard. Jun beamed at him and caught his fingers, leaning in to his touch and closing his eyes. Sho’s chest swelled with emotion he could hardly swallow down, the urge to just lean down and kiss Jun was so strong he could barely stand it.  
  
“Come, come here. Come sit with me. Sho-san should sit with m – mffff-“  
  
Sho stopped thinking and just did it. To hell with it, he thought, cupping Jun’s cheek and kissing him.


	2. The Devil in me

**Title** : {2} The Devil in me  
 **Pairing** : Ohmiya  
 **Prompt** : Good Omens AU (Originally posted [HERE](https://rinoahyuna.livejournal.com/13003.html))  
  
  


  
“We’re not giving him a lift, come on, Oh-chan –“ he grumbled, getting out of the car at the same time the angel did. They clearly have other things to take care of – far better things, to be precise – but as expected, Ohno just couldn’t stand the thought of leaving the person behind without making sure they were okay.  
  
“No, Nino. What if he’s hurt?”  
  
Nino insisted they should go, but the angel simply ignored him in favor of checking out the man groaning pitifully on his back by the side of the road.  
  
“Come on, he looks perfectly fine to me, let’s go,” he pressed, to Ohno’s back. The angel turned and gave him this look that perfectly said he disliked Nino’s attitude and Nino opted on rolling his eyes back at the angel in answer.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?” Ohno asked, helping the man to his feet. It didn’t escape Nino that the angel had subtly performed a miracle, healing the man’s broken wrist before he stood down to help the man up. “Can you stand?”  
  
“Ugh,” the man groaned; Nino scowled, sizing the man up as Ohno put his arms around him to guide him towards the car. “My hand – uh,” the man said, frowned as he flexed said hand finding it perfectly alright. Nino shook his head.  
  
“Still in one piece, I see,” he snorted, eyes narrowing at the sight of the angel’s arm branded around the stupid man’s waist. “Guess your legs are working perfectly fine too?” he added, sourly.  
  
“Nino, stop it,” Ohno muttered, in slight distaste, obviously because of Nino’s attitude. “Can’t you see he’s having trouble walking? So we’re taking him home.”  
  
“Angel, you’re not seriously –“  
  
“Oh, but I am,” Ohno insisted, pouting royally back at him as he helped the man to the backseat. Nino supposed he could leave them both here, let the angel do his good deeds and be done with it, but the thought of Ohno’s charming pout and adorable faces at Nino’s demonic antics simply did it for him. He changed his mind as soon as he saw Ohno’s frown, and if that wasn’t something that should worry him out of his wits, he didn’t know what else would.  
  
Satan forbid, but he was sure as hell he was falling. And he was falling hard, damn it.  
  
“And you’re going to let me because this is all your fault. If you were driving carefully like I told you to, this wouldn’t have happened!” Ohno chastened him, even though his voice still sounded somewhat sweet and he looked not even the least bit scary.  
  
Nino felt like touching his face to squeeze his cheeks. Or kissing him. Both were simply tempting but he held himself.  
  
He sighed. Unfortunately, he couldn’t think about that now knowing he had a job to do. And it involved, first and foremost, saving his and the angel’s asses before that stupid kid triggered Armageddon.  
  
“Fine, fine, Angel; just get in and stop pouting!”


	3. Real

**Title** : {3} Real  
 **Pairing** : Sakumoto  
 **Prompt** : Fingertips (Crossposted [HERE](https://rinoahyuna.livejournal.com/13073.html))  
  
  
  
  
The stage was set half an hour before the show, and just like always, he was here. The platform didn’t look any different from above as it he thought it would be if he was standing down below, but maybe, that would certainly change once the stadium was packed with people.  
  
They’re down to the last performance for this tour, and it was difficult not to feel – sad. He could vividly remember the very first one as if it just happened the day before, which was odd, because that was a long time ago, wasn’t it? Also, this wasn’t the time to feel uncharacteristically nostalgic about certain things, even though it was clear that he couldn’t help it.  
  
Even this habit of walking around the venue, he’d picked up since they started the second leg of the tour, was something he wouldn’t normally indulge himself with. Maybe because before, he didn’t feel the need to. It was difficult not to feel like every performance would be their last ever since they announced they were taking a break, because that was exactly how it felt like.  
  
Today, though, he just felt like standing there and taking everything in, to just let his mind wander without really focusing his attention on anything in particular, until he realized he wasn’t alone anymore.  
  
“Matsumoto-kun, what are you doing?” Sho asked, walking the short distance between them in the same curious breath. By now, the action seemed rather familiar already, because Sho had been fondly doing the same movement in several occasions now that Jun felt like he should recognize a pattern, only, he couldn’t.  
  
He shrugged. “Checking spots I hadn’t yet, what are _you_ doing?” he countered, hoping he didn’t sound as anxious as he felt.  
  
“Making sure we know where you’re at, obviously,” Sho said, “You’ve been disappearing quite frequently these past few performances and we’re honestly curious where you were going. Nino was afraid you’ve been secretly meeting a staff person behind our backs, so he sent me out to investigate.”  
  
He snorted. “I honestly don’t know whether I should be glad that you guys care about what I do on my supposed free time or be worried that you’re all gossiping behind my back when I’m not around.”  
  
“We don’t gossip,” Sho pointed out with a straight face.  
  
“Pretty sure you do,” he returned, unable to keep himself smiling. “Otherwise, Nino wouldn’t send you out to find me.”  
  
Sho chuckled. “Okay, fine, I was lying. It’s not Nino’s fault I’m here.”  
  
He frowned, already sensing something else in the tone of Sho’s voice, and at the way he was looking at Jun like he wanted to say something else.  
  
Jun shook his head and looked away, felt his heart behaving in that god-awful way it did sometimes when Sho was near and he was looking at Jun like he couldn’t believe Jun was there either. It was different now, he realized; Sho’s stare was fiercer, and their proximity was making Jun feel light-headed.  
  
“Was it Leader, then? Or Aiba-kun?” he asked, a question he knew he might regret hearing the answer of sooner or later.  
  
“Matsu –“ Sho started, then stopped himself midway to correct himself. “Jun, are you okay?” Sho asked, in a soft voice, and Jun felt his heart stopped beating for a moment there at the sound of his first name spilling out of the lips of the man he was still madly in love with.  
  
He laughed, shaky and unsure that it was almost embarrassing. “Why wouldn’t I be, Sho-san? Seriously, you guys worry about nothing. I’m fine. We all will be. This isn’t the end, I know. We’ve talked about this already, remember?” he said without pause, vaguely wondering what made him say the things he’d said when he wasn’t even sure what Sho meant.  
  
“You’re – scared, aren’t you?” Sho asked, after a while, when he thought he couldn’t stand the continued silence any longer.  
  
He laughed, mirthlessly. “That’s one way of putting it,” he said, turning sideways to give Sho a look. This close, it was difficult not to notice the way Sho’s expression softened when their gazes catch, or the way his eyes told stories Jun would be so glad to listen to, if given the chance.  
  
“Well, what about you, Sho-san? What are you most afraid of?” he decided to return the question, expecting Sho’s answers to be riddled with only the things that described Arashi.  
  
What he didn’t expect, however, was the feel of Sho’s fingers under his chin, nor the briefest, most fleeting touch of Sho’s fingertip across his bottom lip at the same time Sho murmured,  
  
 _“You.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaki looked up, squinted at him through his glasses and offered him a smile. He looked tired and sleepy, and Sho couldn’t help but be worried that the other man was pushing himself too hard unnecessarily. Again.

**Title** : {4} Dare  
 **Pairing** : Sakuraiba  
 **Prompt** : Sofa / Kissing / Make out  
 **Note** : This is also available in [Livejournal](https://rinoahyuna.livejournal.com/13355.html)  
  
  
  
“How long has it been since you’ve slept?”  
  
Masaki looked up, squinted at him through his glasses and offered him a smile. He looked tired and sleepy, and Sho couldn’t help but be worried that the other man was pushing himself too hard unnecessarily. Again. Masaki had this unhealthy habit of overworking himself despite knowing he didn’t have to, after all – and it made him sick with worry knowing that he couldn’t do anything to make it stop.  
  
A part of him knew that the almost insane workload Masaki had conjured since the beginning of the year was his fault. In a way, he was certain it was his equally insane work commitments that drove the love of his life into doing the same, but he could also be wrong. Still, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that Masaki was doing it for a reason, and for both their sakes - mostly for the sake of Sho’s own peace of mind, really – he had to either talk Aiba out of it or devise something on his own to make sure it stopped before the other man collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
“I took a nap this afternoon, if that’s what you’re asking?” Masaki answered as he took his glasses off and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. Sho sighed and took a seat next to Masaki on the sofa, reached out to take the folder Masaki’s been going through for God-knew-how-long off of his lap, and put it aside.  
  
He held out a hand before Masaki could even begin to protest. “A fifteen-minute nap doesn’t count as sleep, Masaki,” he said, shaking his head as he surveyed Masaki over. This close, it was so easy to spot the dark rings under Masaki’s eyes, his exhaustion visible from the way his lips curled sheepishly in a smile to cover up the way he was obviously fighting to stay awake.  
  
“Come on, you have to rest. You don’t honestly think staying up all night would help you memorize this,” he said, reaching up to put a hand on Aiba’s nape, thumbing the underside of Masaki’s jaw tenderly.  
  
“You should know better than that now. Sleep is important.”  
  
Masaki snorted, but it sounded a little forced and maybe a touché too sleepy that he couldn’t help but chuckle helplessly in return.  
  
“You’re one to talk, Sho-chan,” Masaki said, but he was leaning into Sho’s touch and closing his eyes as he did so, that it was hard to believe Masaki was anything but exhausted. It was so obvious. Sho didn’t even have to look closely to see it.  
  
“Between the two of us, I think I’m not the one you ought to be nagging to about proper sleep. I’m pretty sure I sleep longer than you do. And I do sleep in the vans too, on the way to work, you know? _You_ don’t.” Masaki pointed out, matter-of-factly, and Sho’s chest tightened in answer at the way Masaki’s voice was soft and his expression even more so.  
  
“Fine, so I’m not the prime example of a perfectly healthy individual, but hey, I care about your well-being that’s why I’m telling you this,” he countered, squeezing Masaki’s chin lightly in retaliation. “So, whether you like it or not, you’re coming to bed with me. To sleep, of course.” He said, adding the last line in haste when he saw the corner of Masaki’s mouth twitched.  
  
“For a moment there, I thought you were planning something else, Sho-chan,” Masaki said, in a teasing tone that made his heart ache in a completely different way, especially when Masaki leaned over to drop a kiss to his lips. “Which, I may say, is completely acceptable; I don’t really mind foregoing memorizing scripts or sleeping in favor of some kinky, best-left-behind-closed-doors activities.”  
  
He couldn’t help it, he laughed, loud and so, so amused. Trust Masaki to still make him laugh despite feeling slightly melancholic about certain things that had to do with the other man, just because Masaki could.  
  
God, he loved this man so much, really.  
  
“Well, that’s debatable,” he said when he could finally string words together without snorting, pulling Masaki to him and kissing him. Masaki hummed through their lips, and Sho couldn’t help but indulged himself with a few more before pushing Masaki to lie on his back, before covering Masaki’s body with his own.  
  
“ - Since it’s a standing agreement that an orgasm or two never hurt. I could get you off here, and then we could do it again in the bedroom later, that is, if you’re still awake enough to return the favor. How about it?”  
  
Masaki grinned and tugged him down for a kiss, tongue plundering his mouth in a way that left him speechless and breathless.  
  
“Challenge accepted, Sakurai.”  
  
He grinned and dipped his head, kissing Masaki again.


	5. Best left unspoken

**Title** : {5} Best left unspoken  
 **Pairing** : Aiba/Nino  
 **Prompt** : _“I can sex you better than her”_

It was easier then, really. Aiba didn’t have much to say about the fact, just that everything about them was easy. Natural like breathing. Holding hands, kissing, sleeping together – things that probably seemed weird to others, but not to them. Aiba liked to think it was because they’ve been together for so long – and have been friends for far longer – for it to matter. Well, maybe it did. Maybe it didn’t. But it was them, so, he didn’t think much of it. Nino was Nino and he was himself, and together, they’re just – them.  
  
That was all there was to it.  
  
“You’re frowning again,” Nino’s voice cut through his internal musings, much like he normally did when Aiba’s brain decide to take him some place he couldn’t take Nino with. It was kind of scary, yes, but it wasn’t like he was doing this intentionally.  
  
Well, most of the time, he wasn’t.  
  
There were fingers on his temple, warm and real, tapping lightly on his skin before they went drifting down his jaw where they settled comfortably on his cheek, and he leaned towards it simply because he couldn’t help it.  
  
Nino was warm. Aiba knew he would miss this warmth when he couldn’t have it anymore.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
He chuckled; it sounded dry even to his own ears. “Not anymore, see?” he said, offering Nino a smile before pulling Nino to him once again. It was warmer now that they’re skin to skin, but Nino wouldn’t ever hear him complain about that either.  
  
Never.  
  
He ran his fingers across the bare skin of Nino’s thighs and got an involuntary shiver in answer. He grinned and leaned up to lick a wet trail from Nino’s jaw to his ear, deciding to kick those unpleasant thoughts to the deepest recesses of his brain, at least for now.  
  
“You think distracting me with this will work, huh?” Nino said, settling above him with a full body shudder, lips curling, eyes dark with want. Aiba wished he could draw as good as Leader because right now, his fingers itched to do just that, to immortalize Nino in this moment on a paper, while he was suspended above him and looking at Aiba like nothing mattered in this moment but him and him alone.  
  
“I don’t just think it, I _know_ it,” he said, grinning.  
  
“Pervert,” Nino countered, but he was arching into his touch and giving him the space he needed to work his fingers around Nino’s dick. It was hard and throbbing when he wrapped his hand around it, his lips moving to suck a mark onto the sensitive spot beneath Nino’s ear at the same time.  
  
“You like it,” he husked out, hips jerking in counter when Nino did the same, small fingers finding his cock, hard and already slicked at the tip.  
  
“Never said I didn’t,” Nino muttered, and it ended with a keen when he flexed his fingers just right, his thumb grazing the wet tip. Somehow, the thought of _her_ doing the same to Nino annoyed him, though he couldn’t really help it.  
  
Nino groaned, then tsked, and Aiba realized it was because he stopped. “Aiba-chan, I swear to god, if you keep stopping every other minute, I’m jacking off here and I’m leaving you to deal with your hard-on yourself. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
  
He sighed. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Nino sighed back. “Also, your thoughts are very loud. You can quit with that now, too, if you please.”  
  
“Sorry,” he breathed, worming an arm around Nino’s waist and turning him over until Nino was the one on his back on the bed and he was towering over Nino. “But let me just say this once so I won’t have to think about it again while I’m doing you? Please?”  
  
“Fine,” Nino muttered, shaking his head, throwing a hand over his face to hide his eyes but Aiba saw the way his lips quirked anyway. Well, then. “Fine, just out with it so we could get this over and done with. If in case you haven’t noticed, my dick is begging for attention. I don’t think that’s too much to ask for at this point, really.”  
  
He nodded and, without preamble, ducked to bury his face on Nino’s chest, licking one of his nipples as he thumbed the other.  
  
“Your girl friend is a bitch,” he muttered, meaning it.  
  
Nino snickered. “Okay,” Nino chuckled, sounding and obviously looking exasperated. “Feeling better now?”  
  
 _No, not really,_ he wanted to say, but it’d have to do for now. He said nothing and just proceed on doing what he’d rather be doing instead of letting himself think, crawling his way down Nino’s body and parting his lips when Nino’s fingers settled on his hair, tugging on the strands lightly and humming his name.


	6. I got your back

**_I got your back_**  
Ohno/Nino friendship, PG, 770 words  
Prompt : Best Buddies/Getting married  
In Storms with you, part 6

“Wanna unload some of that on me? Nino?” he felt Ohno’s presence before he even heard his voice, the genuine concern and the complete lack of conviction made him feel totally ashamed of himself, of his actions, because to be honest? He didn’t think he deserved the attention, nor their concern; not really, not when it was hard enough sitting there with them, smiling like his head wasn’t a complete mess and pretending everything was fine when they weren’t. Far from it, even.  
  
They were on a little break; the press conference a little while ago was, as usual, a success, and despite the ‘ruckus’ Matsumoto Jun caused by leaving the stage in the middle of the conference to tend to his poor, suffering bladder, it was all good. Fans have been greeted, pictures have been taken, and their short, but heartfelt message to everyone who showed up had been delivered, yet, a part of him just wasn’t there.  
  
He’d given his word that he’d make it right, after this trip was over. He’d asked permission to those who needed to give it, and he’d even talked to the other four, just for propriety’s sake. It wasn’t like they expected him to, but he was pretty sure they’ve appreciated the sentiment anyway.  
  
That wasn’t the problem, really.  
  
The plan was to get right to it the day after they got back. Official confirmation of it would be faxed to the media exactly the same time his hand written letter would be posted on their website. It would be fine. It had to be.  
  
It didn’t stop him from feeling completely terrified, however.  
  
“That wasn’t a question, by the way,” Ohno prompted, hand flying to his shoulder for a knowing squeeze. The sudden contact made him jump, startling even Leader himself with his reaction. “I just have to know that you’re okay.”  
  
“I – I don’t know,” he sighed. Lying clearly wouldn’t help at this point, so he decided to stay away from it for now. “Do I look okay to you?”  
  
“Not really,”  
  
“Right?” he mumbled, flexing his fingers and mourning the presence of his DS, which he very purposely left in his bag, now in his manager’s possession. Probably.  
  
Ohno hummed in affirmation. A moment later, he was seated next to Nino on the couch.  
  
“This trip is almost over,” Leader murmured, “Just hang in there, yeah?”  
  
Nino grimaced. “I know,” he grunted, catching himself halfway. No one deserved his ire, even if it was born out of his frustration and fear for the unknown; not Ohno, or anyone for that matter. He looked down and made an effort to give Ohno a smile, hoping it could serve as an apology he wasn’t used to giving.  
  
Especially since it was Ohno.  
  
Ohno chuckled. “Worried?” he asked. Nino sighed, then shrugged; it prompted Ohno to continue. “Scared?”  
  
Bingo.  
  
Nino drew a breath, felt himself deflate hearing that. “I’m – being stupid, I know, but just –“ he said, unable to continue. What was he supposed to say anyway?   
  
“You know it’s okay to be scared, right? You’re allowed to be. I mean, you’re about to do something terrifying once we get home so, that’s totally understandable. ” murmured Ohno, hand migrating to one of Nino’s knees and squeezing. Nino found a smile for him, grateful and equal-parts awed. Trust their Leader to get to the bottom of things even without Nino saying anything.  
  
He shook his head. That wasn’t all of it, though; he knew that much, at least.  
  
“It’ll be fine, Nino,” Ohno murmured a moment later, as if he was more than a little sure, confident than Nino’d ever be. “You need to trust that everything will turn out okay. After all, you chose her. Believe in yourself, just this once. Trust that you made the right decision, because we all know that you did. I’m certain she feels the same way. I’m sure she’s terrified too, but she’s still there, for you. Because she chose you too,” Ohno breathed in one go, sounding surprisingly confident, and maybe a little emotional.  
  
“Don’t let her down, okay? You owe her that much, at least.”  
  
Nino chuckled, because, how could he not. There were so much behind Ohno’s eyes right then that made him want to question the things his Leader had gone through in life, especially the bad ones that made Ohno the man he was now, but thought better of it.  
  
Maybe someday, he would. But not now.  
  
“Thanks, Leader,” he mumbled instead, not really expecting an answer. Ohno hummed and reached over to tap his forehead lightly, grinning fondly back at him before he stood, leaving Nino to his thoughts knowing that was what Nino needed.


	7. Half of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cops and Criminals AU. Sakumoto

Originally posted [HERE](https://rinoahyuna.livejournal.com/15644.html)

Sho pulled away from the door and winced.  
  
He’d been standing in front of it for the past ten minutes, contemplating opening it and walking away to spend the night somewhere else. Sadly, he couldn’t do that.  
  
He’d even asked his superior if he could crash in his place for the night (more like begged, really), but his Captain had simply laughed in his face for straight five minutes before he told him no. Apparently, Sho’s Captain’s boyfriend was staying over too, so even if he wanted to help Sho escape the wrath waiting for him at home, at least for one night, he couldn’t.  
  
He’d also considered booking himself a room, but knowing Jun, it wouldn’t be surprising to find him outside of his hotel room door asking to be let in. He couldn’t pay cash either, simply because he had none; his salary and his allowance were both being managed by his other half, so there was that.  
  
Truthfully, after today’s unexpected event, he was worried he’d ended up homeless.  
  
After about five more minutes of deliberation, he sighed and decided that sleeping on the street, or the train station wasn’t an option he would willingly take at this point, so, going inside it was, then.  
  
He’d unlocked the door so very carefully, and pushed it open just as quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible, so as not to wake Jun if he was, hopefully, already asleep.  
  
No such luck. “Sho-san, you’re late.” Jun’s voice carried through the apartment, and effectively startling Sho out of his wits. He dropped his shoes before he’d even managed to shove them in the shoe cabinet, and cursed inwardly afterward.  
  
“Hurry up and come here. We have tons of things to talk about.” Jun added.  
  
Sho sighed, quietly mourning the absence of his gun he’d carried with him earlier during the shootout. Though he had an explanation completely memorized, it was still difficult not to feel properly nervous. Sure, he didn’t mean any of it to happen, and it wasn’t like something like this wasn’t bound to happen in the long run. His and Jun’s jobs often crossed paths, so many times in the past he’d already lost count, but earlier today was probably the closest they’d ever gotten to killing each other.  
  
Sho was certain he wasn’t going to hear the end of it for a long time.  
  
He crossed the threshold and came face to face with Jun, who was wearing a scowl Sho was sure Jun reserved for business dealings with people he didn’t trust, and his bandaged shoulder which obviously wasn’t there this morning when he kissed Jun goodbye.  
  
Shit.  
  
He offered Jun a smile and quickly stepped forward to press a soft kiss to Jun’s cheek. Jun, thankfully, didn’t back away. Or swing his arm to punch Sho in the face in greeting. Yet.  
  
“Hey, how was your day?” he blurted, so used to asking the same question when he arrived in the apartment that he only belatedly realized he shouldn’t have when Jun’s upper lip twisted in amusement and something else.  
  
He backed up a step when Jun stepped forward, pointing at his bandaged shoulder with his uninjured hand.  
  
“You shot me in the head, Sho-san. That was how my day was,” Jun hissed, shoving him to the wall. “Nino kept on laughing at me while he fixed me up, told me I should be grateful that my cop boyfriend was a terrible aim. If it was your Captain who did the shooting, I’m sure the bullet would have to be extracted from my skull instead. I honestly wondered which was worse, really. The humiliation I had to endure from Nino or how pissed off I am at you for putting a fucking hole in my suit.” Jun said in one go.  
  
“It’s my favorite, by the way. The Gucci one. You know which one it is, right?”  
  
He winced. “Yes,” he said. “I’m really sorry.” He breathed, knowing his explanation wouldn’t suffice when Jun was pissed off like this. Also, he didn’t think it still mattered, not right now at least. Jun knew – he should have known how hard it was for him when he realized it was Jun and his people there earlier, when they did the raid. When he realized what he’d done. He was half-crazed when he saw his bullet wheezed past Aiba’s head to Jun’s shoulder, who had been backed into that alley’s wall gesturing at Nino to go.  
  
“It was a bad tip,” he murmured, eyeing Jun’s bandage and wondering how much it hurt, if they had enough gauze and pain-relievers if Jun needed them. “Captain was certain it was Kattun’s doing, but we can’t be sure until the witness is found.”  
  
“He won’t be,” Jun said through gritted teeth. “not alive, at least. If this is Kattun’s fault, I’m sure he’s already dead somewhere.”  
  
He shook his head, wary still for what had transpired earlier, for hurting Jun, albeit unintentionally. He reached up and fingered the underside of Jun’s bandage, ever so carefully, as he kept his eyes on Jun’s face.  
  
“Does it hurt?”  
  
Jun chuckled, his expression softening marginally. Despite himself, Sho found himself smiling in turn. “Only when I do something with it, like, you know, using it? But I’ll be fine. I’ve had far worst injuries than this. I’ll live.”  
  
“I won’t,” he murmured, settling a hand against the small of Jun’s back and pulling him in. His head dropped on Jun’s uninjured shoulder, shivering at the thought of losing Jun because of his incompetence. “If something bad happened to you… God, I don’t know what I would do. I’ll never forgive myself if I – if that bullet ended up killing you.”  
  
“Well, I’d say I’d rather die in your hands than in anyone else’s,” Jun snorted, but he did sound amused and so, so fond that Sho felt like calling Jun on it, but held himself. “But let’s hope it won’t happen soon. I intend to drive you crazy for a long time, really.”  
  
He hummed and rubbed his nose against Jun’s bared shoulder, worming both arms around Jun’s waist to pull him in. “You already do,” he whispered, enjoying the warmth of Jun’s body under his fingertips.  
  
“Not enough, I guess,” Jun countered, his tone teasing. Sho lifted his head from Jun’s shoulder to give him a look, and ended up hoping he could do so for the rest of his life hereafter. Jun looked at him quizzically as he reached up and slid a thumb across Jun’s cheek, eyes memorizing every miniscule detail of Jun’s face bared to him.  
  
“Not even if you spend a hundred lifetimes with me, so, don’t you ever leave me, okay? I can’t bear even the thought of it.”  
  
Jun rolled his eyes in answer, but he did lean over to kiss Sho’s mouth hard afterward as if he’d very much liked the sound of that.  
  
To be fair, Sho did, too.


	8. Scent of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn’t even properly closed the door behind him when Nino had literally jumped him, almost making him drop his keys in haste. Then Nino’s mouth was on him, kissing his very next breath. Well, looked like Nino missed him too. Good to know.

Crossposted [HERE](https://rinoahyuna.livejournal.com/15946.html)

Ohno’s head thumped against the door, his moans going up a notch higher as his fingers tangled on the mass of black hair bobbing in between his legs.  
  
He hadn’t even properly closed the door behind him when Nino had literally jumped him, almost making him drop his keys in haste. Then Nino’s mouth was on him, kissing his very next breath. Well, looked like Nino missed him too. Good to know.  
  
After that, his back hit the door, roughly, as Nino pushed him against it. Nino’s kisses tasted of fire and desperation, and Ohno kissed him back in kind, roughing Nino up in ways he knew Nino liked. Sucking on Nino’s tongue hard, biting on his bottom lip strong enough to draw blood and yet Nino simply growled his consent, clawing at Ohno’s shoulders and very nearly climbing Ohno like a tree in his desperate attempt to move closer.  
  
“A-Aren’t we going to – to greet each other properly first?” he’d managed to blurt out a moment later, when Nino had allowed him some precious seconds to pull his mouth away to breathe. Nino giggled and bit his ear instead.  
  
After that, there was no more talking.  
  
His pants had long migrated to the floor, pooling around his feet he was only vaguely afraid he’d tripped on them later and hurt himself and Nino, but Nino clearly didn’t seem to mind. Not when Nino’s mouth was fully occupied, too busy drawing out every sounds of frustration and pleasure out of Ohno. Tonguing the base and the protruding veins around it, before ending his exploration with wicked rolls of his tongue across the dripping slit.  
  
Ohno had been rock hard ever since Nino dropped on his knees and worked his fingers on undoing Ohno’s belt, his pants’ button and his zipper, but watching his dick slip in and out of Nino’s mouth now was making him throb so goddamn hard it was painful. The sight of Nino on his knees in front of him, in between his legs always bore the same effect, but spending the last few weeks without this surely helped. It honestly felt like he was sensitive from head to toe, skin buzzing with need as he watched Nino’s mouth and tongue and fingers, alternating between touching him and tasting him and making him lose his goddamn mind.  
  
Still, Nino didn’t stop.  
  
“Do you want to come now, Captain?” Nino asked a moment later, voice warm and breathy against the head of Ohno’s cock. He felt like screaming, breath coming in stuttered gasps as he cradled Nino’s face in his hand and nodded.  
  
“In your mouth?” he asked, just to be polite. Nino grinned as if he was being ridiculous. He licked around his lips, letting Ohno watch as he straightened, putting his weight on his other knee as his left hand worked the base just right.  
  
Ohno groaned. “In my face or in my mouth, up to you, Captain,” was what Nino said, and Ohno wasn’t sure how he hadn’t yet physically combusted at that, at the implication of Nino’s words especially when Nino simply tilted his head and darted his tongue out to lick lightly around the head.  
  
“Fuck, Nino,” he swore, legs shaking, as his fingers tightened on Nino’s hair.  
  
“You can, but later,” Nino whispered, mouth hovering over the head of Ohno’s cock. “But for now, I want your cum here,” he said, teasingly, pointing at his mouth, then his face. Ohno shuddered. “Okay Captain?”  
  
“Fuck, yes.”  
  
Nino smiled and got to work.  
  
  
+  
  
Ohno’s head still buzzed with his recent, and very explosive orgasm when Nino crawled onto him and settled on his lap. He was slumped on the floor at the very entrance of his apartment, chest heaving hard, backed against the thankfully closed door, naked from the waist down and dripping with sweat.  
  
“Two weeks, Nino,” he groaned, watching Nino lick the remains of Ohno’s cum on his face, at least some of it that went dribbling past his nose to his lips. Ohno was certain he wouldn’t be able to get it up immediately after that orgasm, but the way his cock twitch with renewed interest at the mess he made on Nino’s face made him question himself.  
  
“If this is how it’ll be with us after two goddamn weeks not seeing each other, I don’t mind not seeing you for another two. Fuck, I think my dick is dead.”  
  
Nino reached down and fondled said dick with gentle fingers, grinning. “You’re exaggerating, Oh-chan,” he said, “it’s not dead. I think it’s just resting. I’m sure I’ll be able to revive it in like, fifteen minutes? Give it time. Anyway, I’m not in a rush. I can stay over tonight until tomorrow evening this time, so I’m expecting _this_ to cooperate. We’ll have plenty of time to catch up, you, _this,_ and me. A whole day in bed, you and me, what do you say, Captain?” Nino winked.  
  
He groaned but otherwise nodded, kissing Nino, all the while wondering if it was okay to finally ask Nino about the job he often disappeared to, and why, sometimes, Nino came back to meet him looking as if he’d just taken a good beating, bruised and seemingly pumped with life and adrenaline.  
  
He’d wanted to, of course, but he was worried Nino might take it the wrong way. He still had no idea who Nino really was, apart from the stories he’d heard from Nino himself about his childhood, about his friends Jun and Masaki. He had no idea what his full name was, either. Just his last name, and that he preferred to be called Nino.  
  
But as Nino settled against him, humming lightly under his breath against Ohno’s chest, and caught sight of an obviously bullet scar just above Nino’s left shoulder blade, he wondered if he should have asked sooner.


	9. Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hand tugged the warm comforter away and then Jun’s unsmiling face came into full view. Nino blinked through the spots dancing behind his eyelids and offered Jun a grin, hoping it didn’t look as tired as he felt.

The sound of the door opening and closing woke him, the lovely scent of food that accompanied the person’s familiar perfume had Nino wrinkling his nose, not in disgust or anything but because he’d much rather sleep the flu off than to be nagged at for not taking care of himself properly.  
  
Well, it wasn’t like he was doing that on purpose; it wasn’t like it was his intention to catch the damn flu, because, duh? He hated it more than he’d dared to admit, because the darn thing wasn’t only keeping him from his precious games, it also rendered him quite immovable to even try to do anything else, like cooking or even taking a bath.  
  
The footsteps sounded much closer when he raised his head from the couch, under the warmth of the comforter he’d dragged there with him last night when the fever started; Nino wondered if he should make a run for it back to his bedroom instead of letting his unwanted visitor find him curled up on the sofa when he should be in bed, but he knew he wouldn’t even make it there before he was caught.  
  
He sighed and lifted the comforter up his head and hoped for the best.  
  
It didn’t even take his visitor another two minutes to find him and join him on his refuge on the couch.  
  
“Are you dead?”  
  
Nino snickered quietly to himself. “Almost,” he croaked, not bothering lifting the comforter to greet his visitor properly. “I would have been if only you’ve waited another hour or so before coming here.”  
  
A hand tugged the warm comforter away and then Jun’s unsmiling face came into full view. Nino blinked through the spots dancing behind his eyelids and offered Jun a grin, hoping it didn’t look as tired as he felt.  
  
“Hi?”  
  
“Hi? That’s the word you’re saying to my face after you’ve sequestered yourself here for two days, without even answering my texts or calls? Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” Jun complained, hand tugging the comforter out of the way before sliding his hand across Nino’s nape to feel his temperature. The action warmed Nino immensely, lifting his own hand and worming his fingers around Jun’s wrist to keep it in place before Jun managed to pull away.  
  
“Because I didn’t want you to come and find me like this, that’s why,” he said, but he was already leaning into Jun’s touch and enjoying Jun’s warmth pressed close to him like this.  
  
“Don’t be silly,” Jun sighed, “I bet you haven’t eaten properly. Can you sit? I brought food. You should eat.”  
  
“Did you cook it for me?” he asked, just to be a jerk. Jun tsked and rapped him lightly on the forehead.  
  
“No, I bought it from the convenience store near the Jimusho,” Jun said, but the way his lips curled into a half-smile told Nino the other man was lying. “Be thankful they have the spaghetti you’ve been craving for, otherwise –“  
  
He lifted from the couch and dropped a kiss to Jun’s chin, careful not to bump Jun with his head as he proceeded on nuzzling Jun’s throat. He didn’t have to say it, not really, because he was sure Jun knew it already, but sometimes, it didn’t hurt to let Jun hear it.  
  
“Thank you,” he murmured, burrowing his face further into Jun’s chest. “I’m glad you’re here, Jun.”  
  
Jun said nothing but he did feel the press of Jun’s lips against the crown of his head, and Jun’s arms pulling him in.


	10. My safe place is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting used to it wasn’t even the hardest part, though, not really; Sho was normally busy with work that that alone was enough to distract him from missing Ohno too much, but he guessed he, too, had his limits.

(Also posted [HERE](https://rinoahyuna.livejournal.com/17926.html))

Sho normally didn’t come here during weekdays – he didn’t want a repeat of what happened that one time he came here unannounced only to find the house empty, because Ohno was somewhere God-knew-where, fishing his days away on a boat he’d secretly bought – but he had to go.  
  
The itch to see Ohno had been particularly bothersome lately that he didn’t even realize this was where he was heading to, until he’d driven more than a hundred kilometers later, and the usual Tokyo traffic was replaced with half-empty roads, buildings disappearing from view and in their place were endless trees and landscapes Sho would have gladly appreciated if he hadn’t been mentally preparing himself to be disappointed.  
  
Well, that was what he got for loving a person who preferred to live in solitude despite being in the limelight for decades. It wasn’t easy, but over the course of the last few years since their planned break, he’d learned to take it all in stride, to accept things as they were, knowing he wouldn’t have it any other way. Ohno had earned this freedom, and had only been enjoying it for a handful of years, and Sho wasn’t that cruel to take that away from him.  
  
Even if it meant Sho would have to go weeks, or worse, months, before he saw the other man again.  
  
Getting used to it wasn’t even the hardest part, though, not really; Sho was normally busy with work that that alone was enough to distract him from missing Ohno too much, but he guessed he, too, had his limits.  
  
It had been more than three weeks since they last saw each other, and Sho was done waiting. Ohno hadn’t been checking his phone for the last couple of days, and the last time he talked to the other man was five days ago, while Ohno was somewhere in Okinawa, drinking with his fishermen buddies on a boat, out at sea, at two in the goddamn morning, slurring more than usual and telling Sho how much he missed him.  
  
Admittedly, that only fueled Sho’s desire to finish whatever work he had in Tokyo so he could go and be with Ohno, at least for a few days, so he did.  
  
Of course, all that effort would go to waste if Ohno wasn’t home, but, to hell with it. He was old enough to handle the disappointment if it would come to it, but he had to come here. The rest were just details.  
  
When he’d reached the house, it was a little over five in the afternoon. Sho didn’t even bother parking his car properly and just pulled over the front of Ohno’s house, killed the engine and jumped out of the driver’s seat once he’d shoved the door wide open.  
  
He’d barely managed a few steps to the front gate when the front door opened, revealing a very tanned Ohno wearing one of those old cropped pants of his and no shirt on.  
  
Sho was certain his heart did a quarter turn and made a quick jump to his throat at the sight.  
  
He continued walking just as Ohno did, watched as Ohno unlocked the gate with ease, a small smile playing across his pretty lips. Sho knew he was ogling, heart pounding in his chest and his fingers tingling with the urge to feel that smile under his fingertips, mouth aching to taste it too. Ohno pulled the gate wide open, and Sho didn’t realize he was running until he had Ohno in his arms, fucking finally, mouth catching Ohno’s own for a kiss.  
  
Ohno pulled away, mirth tumbling out of his perfect lips and Sho felt like the world just reset itself as he stood there, staring Ohno over.  
  
“You’re here,” he murmured, in disbelief. Ohno nodded, still grinning. “I wasn’t expecting you to be.” He said, in all honesty.  
  
“I could say the same thing to you, Sho,” Ohno countered, pecking him on the lips two more times. “What are you doing here on a Tuesday afternoon? You’re supposed to be working.”  
  
“And I suppose you’re off somewhere too?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound as helpless as he felt. Ohno shifted and reached over to lock the gate one-handedly, his other hand gripping Sho’s own. Once done, Ohno tugged on their joined hands and lead him across the front door without another word.  
  
“Satoshi?”  
  
“Not anymore,” Ohno said, once the door closed behind them, and Sho found himself backed against it, Ohno’s warm and calloused hands framing his face gently.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
Ohno nodded, smiled, fingers drifting to Sho’s nape as he tugged Sho’s face closer. “You’re here now,” Ohno breathed, as Sho’s own hands migrate to Ohno’s hips, pulling him closer. “There’s no way I’m going somewhere else when you’re here with me, Sho.” Ohno whispered.  
  
Sho didn’t have to answer that. He was busy following the warmth of Ohno’s lips to even think of a proper comeback, letting the moment linger as Ohno kissed him hard, his fears and his longing fading with every brush of Ohno’s lips against his own.


End file.
